Protactor
by chunfaces
Summary: Harry diberitahu kalau dia mempunyai Protactor! dan siapakah dia?


Title: Protactor

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Rate: T

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warning: typo, alur kecepetan

**~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~**

**Chapter One **

**Privet Drive no. 4, pukul 00.00 AM**

"Albus, apakah kau serius untuk meninggalkan Harry disini? Seharian aku mengamati mereka dan aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa perilaku mereka layaknya muggle yang tidak berpendidikan" protes wanita itu. Pria berambut perak dan memakai kacamata berbentuk setengah bulan yang ternyata bernama Albus itu menatapnya dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Tentu saja aku serius Minerva dan aku mempunyai alasan untuk meninggalkan Harry disini, yang pertama hanya merekalah satu-satunya keluarga Harry yang masih hidup dan yang kedua tentang ramalan_ 'sang penjaga' _" jelas Albus, dia menatap bayi laki-laki yang sedari berada dipelukannya dan menaruh keranjang bayi tersebut dengan hati-hati di depan pintu Privet Drive no. 4 "Sampai jumpa dan sampai bertemu kembali di Hogwarts Harry"

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later...<strong>

"Bangun kau pemalas!" teriak seorang wanita penghuni Privet Drive no. 4 itu. Wanita itu adalah Petunia Dursley, kakak perempuan Lily Potter atau ibu Harry. Terlihat wanita itu sedang menggedor-gedor pintu lemari yang berada di bawah tangga, 'klek' pintu lemari tersebut terbuka dan terlihat anak laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan yang mempunyai mata berwarna hijau emerald "Cepat cuci mukamu dan pergi ke ruang makan Pamanmu dan Dudley sudah menunggumu disana" kata Bibi Petunia dengan ketus. Dengan segera Harry -nama anak laki-laki itu- beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Harry duduk di meja makan sambil memakan makanan yang seadanya karena makanan yang seharusnya menjadi jatah Harry sudah dilahap habis oleh sepupunya Dudley, bocah gendut yang menurut Harry seperti babi raksasa. "Mom, apa yang akan kau belikan untukku karena telah memasukki sekolah yang sama dengan Dad?" tanya Dudley sambil memakan sosis jumbonya, Bibi Petunia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Dudley "Apa saja yang kau minta, malaikat kecilku". Harry sempat menahan tawanya ketika mendengar kata 'malaikat kecil' karena menurutnya Dudley itu seperti babi raksasa.

"Dudley, tolong ambilkan surat di depan" suruh Paman Vernon kepada Dudley  
>"Suruh, saja Harry" kata Dudley sambil asik memainkan tongkat yang didapatkannya dari sekolah barunya<br>"Ambil suratnya Harry" suruh Paman Vernon  
>"Suruh, saja Dudley" kata Harry cuek<br>"Dudley, pukul Harry dengan tongkat itu" suruh Paman Vernon

Belum saja tongkat yang sedang dimainkan Dudley terkena tubuh Harry, Harry langsung berlari ke depan rumah mengambil surat-surat yang berada di kotak surat. Iseng, Harry melihat-lihat surat yang sedang dipegangnya dan dia terkejut ketika melihat salah satu surat itu ada surat untuknya dan surat itu berasal dari Hogwarts 'Hogwarts? apa itu' tanya Harry dalam hati. Tetapi belum saja dia membuka surat itu surat tersebut sudah dirampas oleh pamannya "Hey, itu suratku!" bentak Harry. "TIDAK! KAU! DUDLEY! PERGI KE KAMAR MU SEKARANG!" bentak Paman Vernon "Tidak, Film kesukaanku sedang diputar" rengek Dudley "DUDLEY! SEKARANG!" bentak Paman Vernon ke Dudley. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Dad jahat" Dudley mulai menangis dan berlari ke kamarnya, tak ingin dibentak juga Harry pasrah suratnya diambil oleh Paman Vernon.

**.**

"Sekarang, kita harus pergi dari rumah ini" itu kata-kata Paman Vernon karena sudah berpuluh-puluh kali mendapat surat yang sama tetapi belum saja mereka semua beranjak dari Privet Drive no. 4 itu. Pria bertubuh setengah raksasa masuk ke dalam rumah itu "kau! kemanakan surat-surat Hogwarts untuk Harry" bentak Pria bertubuh setengah raksasa itu. "A-aku.." belum Paman Vernon menjawab pertanyaan itu pria bertubuh setengah raksasa itu memeluk Harry "Harry, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu" kata pria bertubuh besar itu "Nnngg.. maaf anda siapa? dan bagaimana anda tau nama saya?" tanya Harry. Pria bertubuh besar itu menepuk dahinya sendiri dan tertawa "Ho ho ho.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Hagrid pemelihara binatang asing dan unik serta _gamekeeper _di Hogwarts dan tentu saja aku tau kau kan.." sebelum Hagrid menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia menatap tajam Paman Vernon yang sedang duduk takut di sofa "kau... tidak memberitahu siapa dia? kau benar-benar.." "Nnngg.. Hagrid aku ingin bertanya Hogwarts itu apa?" sela Harry. Hagrid yang tadinya hendak memukul Paman Vernon langsung duduk kembali "Hogwarts itu tempat khusus penyihir" jelas Hagrid "Penyihir?" tanya Harry "Ya, penyihir seperti kau. ibu dan ayahmu juga bersekolah disana mereka adalah penyihir yang hebat Harry" jelas Hagrid lagi. Harry manggut-manggut mendengar kata-kata Hagrid "Oh dan untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolahmu kita akan pergi ke Diagon Alley besok dan sekarang kau harus tidur Harry" lanjut Hagrid.

**.**

"Morning Harry" sapa Hagrid, terlihat dia sedang menyeduh teh untuk dirinya dan Harry "Morning Hagrid" balas Harry sambil tersenyum. 'Aku pikir kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi' batin Harry "Ini makanan untukmu" lanjut Hagrid sambil meletakkan sepotong sosis besar untuk Harry. Harry menatap sosis itu lalu dia mengiris kecil sosis tersebut "Enak?" tanya Hagrid ketika Harry memakan sosis itu, Harry hanya mengangguk kecil "Harry, setelah kau makan kita akan langsung pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapanmu" lanjut Hagrid.

Hagrid memakai kembali mantel yang ditaruhnya di sofa depan tv "Come on Harry, ayo kita naik kereta bawah tanah untuk pergi kesana" ajak Hagrid "dan, kau! Vernon jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum kami kembali" ancam Hagrid, Paman Vernon mengangguk patuh. kemudian mereka berjalan kaki ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah "Oh, ya Hagrid bagaimana caranya aku membayar perlengkap yang harus kubeli. Aku tidak punya uang" kata Harry. Hagrid tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Harry "Kita akan pergi ke Gringotts dulu untuk mengambil uang hasil tabungan orang tuamu Harry" kata Hagrid. Harry manggut-manggut mendengar kata-kata Hagrid "Oh ya, Harry apakah kamu pernah merasa diamati oleh seseorang atau orang tersebut pernah membantumu tetapi melalui orang lain. seperti memberimu payung ketika hujan tetapi yang memberikan payung bukan orang itu tetapi orang lain?" tanya Hagrid. Harry terdiam dan berfikir

_**Flashback**_

"Susu, jeruk, sereal.. okay sudah semua" kata Harry dalam hati. Harry segera pergi ke kasir untuk membayar barang-barang yang telah dia beli. "Paman John, aku membeli ini" kata Harry ramah, Pria yang bernama John itu langsung tersenyum kearah Harry "semuanya 15 pound" kata Paman John ramah. Tidak mau berlama-lama Harry segera memberikan uang yang telah diberikan oleh Bibi Petunia "Terima kasih" kata Paman John. Setelah mengambil barang-barang yang telah dibeli, dengan segera Harry keluar dari toko swalayan itu. 'Sial, Hujan' rutuk Harry dalam hati. 'puk' bahu Harry ditepuk dari belakang, dia melihat Paman John membawa payung kearahnya "Harry ini seseorang menyuruhku memberikan payung ini untukmu, sepertinya dia kenalanmu" kata Paman John sambil memberikan payung tersebut ke Harry. Harry terdiam sesaat lalu menerima payung tersebut "Terima kasih, Paman John" kata Harry lalu beranjak pulang

_**Flashback End**_

Harry mengangguk kecil. "OMG! Harry orang itu adalah protactormu! Aku harus memberitahu berita ini ke Dumbledore" kata Hagrid senang. _'Protactor?' _tanya Harry dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors note: **Ini fic Harry Potter keduaku, buat sequel Veritaserum 'palsu' mau aku pause dulu *di crucio. Fic ini tentang Harry Potter juga tapi kurombak dan disini Harry juga sama Draco *di crucio lagi

mungkin ini aja, Bye.. Bye *peluk

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
